


Cleaning Up

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and love each other, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac and Jack share a quiet moment after dinner





	Cleaning Up

The soft sounds of the baseball game drift into the kitchen from the living room; gentle announcer’s voices and the occasional crack of a bat.

Mac grabs the last wet dish from the rack. “Sounds like your boy Kiermaier hit another home run,” he says, turning to Jack.

Having finished his part of clean up Jack sits on the kitchen counter watching Mac. “Ok now, he’s not my boy. If he played for the Rangers, he’d be my boy. And damn if I don’t wish Tampa would trade him. 6 years is damn sure long enough to stay in Tampa. How is he not sick of it there yet?”

“Yeah,” Mac smiles. “You’re just a sucker for a pair of blue eyes.”

“Come on now, he’s a damn fine ball player,” Jack defends, before adding: “but also… yeah.”

Mac laughs and bends to stow the last dish under the island.

Jack whistles. “Now that’s the nicest view in all’a California.”

Mac closes the cupboard, stands up and turns to Jack with his arms crossed, leaning against the island. “We’ve got Yosemite, Sequoia, the ocean… but you’d rather stand in my kitchen and watch me bend over.”

“Damn straight,” Jack says. “I stand by my words.”

Mac walks to Jack and leans between his knees, wrapping his arms loosely around Jack’s waist. Mac leans forward and kisses Jack softly. The taste of Bozer’s cherry pie is still on Jack’s lips.

Jack opens his mouth to Mac and their tongues lazily trade flavours back and forth. Jack brings his hands up to press softly at Mac’s ribcage.

Finally Jack breaks away and sits back a little, sliding his arms up to rest on Mac’s shoulders. “Not that I’m complainin’ here baby. But I gotta let you know that I am stuffed way too full’a food for any sexy stuff tonight.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mac says, leaning back in for more soft, slow kisses; no intention behind his mouth except the tenderness of being close and sharing breath and space.

Jack’s muscled body and warmth under Mac’s hands, around him, is so comforting.

Their kisses peter out, mouths closing for more chaste exchanges until Mac pulls Jack close for a hug, their cheeks rubbing together.

“Mmmm,” Jack sighs contentedly. “Ain’t nothin’ better in the world.”

Mac pulls Jack even closer, nuzzling into Jack’s neck. “How about,” Mac says, “we move this to the living room and finish watching the game.”

The announcer’s voice echoes through the house: “And Kiermaier makes an amazing catch at the back wall! That one was headed outta the park!” The crowd cheers.

“On one condition,” Jack says.

Mac smiles against Jack’s neck. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll back it up on the PVR so you can watch that last play.”


End file.
